Saint Seiya: El Enemigo se Acerca
by Conde Dooku
Summary: La tierra vuelve otra vez a estar en peligro por que una diosa quiere una venganza contra los santos de Athena
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Han pasado seis años desde la última guerra santa contra Hades, quien fue vencido por cinco valerosos caballeros de bronce, ellos fueron: Seiya de Pegaso, Shun de Andrómeda, Shiryu de Dragón; Hyoga de Cisne e Ikki de Fénix y lucharon ferozmente por salvar a la Tierra.

Hyoga y Shiryu decidieron permanecer en el Santuario para ayudar a Athena a reclutar a nuevos caballeros de bronce, dorados y plata por la muerte de algunos de ellos, mientras tanto Ikki y Shun desaparecieron y no se sabe nada de ellos.

Seiya está bajo una maldición a causa de la espada de Hades que fue clavada en su corazón y es cuidado por su hermana Seika. Por otro lado, Shun y Ikki siguieron su vida, pero al servicio de Athena

Mientras tanto, en un lugar más allá de los confines, en el templo de Zeus, el dios del rayo está molesto porque Hades fallo su misión de destruir a la humanidad. Ante él, en ese instante se presenta una hermosa y joven, Perséfone, es la cónyuge de Hades que quiere una oportunidad para acabar con la humanidad para seguir los planes de su esposo

Sin un Santuario sin patriarca, el Santuario esta por enfrentar una nueva amenaza.


	2. Persefone I

**PERSEFONE I**

_-Escena retrospectiva-_

_Ya había propuesto algo al señor del olimpo, esperaba que me diera su aprobación para encargarme de acabar con los santos de Athena que mataron a mi esposo y también acabar con la humanidad que mi esposo no puedo acabar _

_—Yo creo querido debería aceptar su propuesta — comenta la mujer al lado_

_No lo sé, Hera, ¿Crees sea apta para aquello? —dice preocupado señor del olimpo_

_ —No es la misma chiquilla de aquella vez y ademas es nuestro boleto para acabar con esa humanidad—responde Hera_

_—Hum...— le dice señor del Olimpo _

_—Señor, me gustaría vengar la muerte nuestros hermanos dioses han caído a manos de esos horribles humanos —expone Perséfone_

Este viejo se demora mucho para tomar una decisión y realmente debería haber tomado yo la iniciativa y empezar con los preparativos para mi ataque

_—Suspira — Esta bien, Perséfone, al mando de ejercito del inframundo de tu esposo y espero acabes con ellos — dice anciano_

_No voy a decepcionar, comenta Perséfone_

_Ah me olvidaba, dijo anciano Dios, a lo lejos y entonces cuando también abre un portal hacia el inframundo y en donde todo está como la última vez quedo_

-Fin Escena retrospectiva-

Me encontré dentro del muro del lamento para poder llegar al camino de los Dioses que conecta Elíseos, entonces encontré el cuerpo de una jovencita de pelo morado, vestido gótico, que en la mano tenía una especie de rosario, con nivel movimiento de mano en la cara despertó asustada

No tengas miedo, soy una amiga, comento Perséfone

\- ¿Quién es usted? —Pregunta desconfiada Pandora

\- ¿Yo ?, me llamo Perséfone — responde seriamente Perséfone

\- ¿Qué paso con el señor Hades? —Vuelve a preguntar Pandora

—Él está muerto ... —comenta Perséfone

\- ¡Imposible! —Responde incrédula Pandora

No, fueron los santos de Atenea — explica Perséfone

—Pero ... pero ... —dice sin terminar la frase Pandora

\- ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta Perséfone

No, nada, le contesta Pandora

—Tengo una misión importante — comenta Perséfone

\- ¿Cuál es esa misión importante? —Pregunta Pandora

—Destruir a los caballeros de Athena — expone su razón Perséfone —Si me ayudas tendrán una vida eterna

—La ayudare — se arrodilla Pandora

—Está bien, pero no es necesario arrodilles ante mí —exclama Perséfone

—Ahora tengo ir a los campos Elíseos como para poder hacer algo, ¿Entendido? —Dice Perséfone

—Sí, señora Perséfone — dice con respeto Pandora

Camino hasta final del túnel en donde me encuentro con el camino separa el inframundo con los campos Elíseos y entro en él, no produzco ningún tipo de sensación y camino con toda tranquilidad hasta llegar veo el lugar esta como recordando la última vez y entonces yo encuentro con el cuerpo de Thanatos y hago lo mismo que hice con Pandora y despierta

\- ¡Malditos santo de Pegaso donde esta! —Mira a todos lados Thanatos

—Ya tendrá tu revancha con ese santo de Pegaso — comenta Perséfone

—Mira en dirección a Perséfone— ¿Ah es usted eso significa que viene a tomar el puesto del señor Hades? —Pregunta Thanatos

—Sí, Thanatos— dice enojo Perséfone

—Me dirigí hacia donde estaba la tumba donde estaba el cuerpo mi esposo —comenta Perséfone

—Está bien señora Perséfone — dice Thanatos

Sigo mi camino, pero en medio del camino encuentro el cuerpo de Hypnos el gemelo de Thanatos si hago lo mismo, entonces le cuento mis planos y con mucho gusto acepta

En el trayecto él comenzó a recordar los momentos que pase como mi amado esposo me lleva para estos lugares estar los dos solos.

Cuando llegué al lugar que donde estaba mi esposo vi estaba todo destruido ya sabía la razón de por qué estaba así el lugar.

Después de un rato volvió a donde estaba Pandora que esta inclinada al frente mio y de cierta manera me dio una sastifaccion contar con alguien pueda comandar mis fuerzas


	3. Hilda I

Hace años que Asgard vive en paz gracias a unos santos de Athena que derrotaron a Loki, cuando me recuperado de mi enfermedad al cuidado de mi hermana. Entonces puede sentarme de nuevo mi silla está en la sala de trono en donde puede ejercer mis funciones.

Entonces mando un guardia llame a Sigmund y Frodi, pasado un rato escucho unos pasos del pasillo, pensé eran ellos habían llegado, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió cuando puedo divisar una cara y unos ojos verdes que miraban fijamente

— ¿Alberich? —pregunta Hilda

—Vaya aun me recuerda, señorita Hilda—dice tono serio Alberich

—Pero es imposible tu habías muerto en la batalla contra los santos de Athena—comenta sorprendida Hilda

—Sí, había muerto, pero me dado vida de nuevo, la señora Perséfone, para cumplir mi meta antes llegaran esos santos de bronce—explica Alberich

— ¿Perséfone? —pregunta Hilda

—Sí, es la nueva Diosa del inframundo, ella me dio nueva vida a cambio de servirle lealmente —comenta Alberich

Antes que pueda decir algo más, me siento mi movimiento es detenido por una técnica que Alberich uso contra mí, el empezó acercarse de a poco hacia a donde estaba yo con la espada de envuelta en llamas con la intención de matarme, pero de repente aparece un violento viento arrasa con todo a su paso

—Nunca pensé un antiguo guerrero de Odin como tu pudiera levantar la mano antes la representa de Odin—comenta Sigmund

—No que vienes hablar de honor, alguien también levanto su mano a Hilda por la falsa causa—responde riéndose sarcásticamente Alberich

—Lo sé, pero lo menos ratificado, algo tú no has hecho, Alberich—contesta empuñado la espada Sigmund

— ¿Ratificar?, eso para gente débil que solo quiere ser manda y yo quiero el absoluto poder para mandar—dice ambiciosamente Alberich

—No, te equivocas, ratificar es hacer lo correcto, pero veo tu no vas hacerlo—comenta Sigmund

Cuando se da vuelta y Alberich remete con su espada contra Sigmund que puede detener, pero aparecen varias ráfagas que van directo al, pero puede esquivar

— ¿Estás bien Sigmund? —pregunta preocupado Frodi

—Si estoy bien, no te preocupes—responde Sigmund

—Otro entrometido—dice molesto Alberich

—No me preocupa algo así, solo me preocupa la seguridad de señorita Hilda—explica Sigmund

—Ay que tierno, pero ella causo la muerte de gente inocente—comenta Alberich

— ¡Eso fue causa del anillo nibelungos! —grita Hilda

—Solo excusas—dice sarcásticamente Alberich

—No le hables así la señorita Hilda—exclama enfadado Sigmund

—Uy que miedo—dice irónicamente Alberich

—Somos dos contra uno. ¿Seguro quieres empezar con eso? —pregunta Hilda

Al hace un ataque hacia Hilda, entonces aprovecho para poder escapar del lugar sin que nosotros perseguiremos

— ¡Señorita Hilda! —prorrumpe preocupado unisonó

Rápidamente se mueven ellos hacia donde estoy yo y me revisan, ven que estoy bien.

Pero entonces fijo mi mirada en el pedazo de cristal violeta queda en la pared, pensando qué tipo de técnica que uso sea así de letal como para acabar a varios enemigos a la vez


End file.
